Highschool Gang Wars
by Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose
Summary: Naruto is the new student at Konoha High. Little do the others know that he is the one going around eliminating all the gangs around the city. When his secret's out, what happens? Guns go a blazing!
1. The New Kid

**Twinkle: I know, I know, I have too many fics going at a time. Well I don't care. This is an awesome idea and I don't care what you guys say. Here's the summary.**

**Title: **Highschool Gang Wars

**Summary:** Naruto is the new student at Konoha High. Little do the others know that he is the one going around eliminating all the gangs around the city. When his secret's out, what happens? Guns go a blazing!

…

Sakura wonder in the school and ran to her classroom. She sat next her best friend and rival Ino, and her other best friends Hinata. She smiled at the two. "Did you guys hear? We're getting a new boy."

"Maybe he's hot." Ino said. "But nobody's as hot as Sasuke." Sakura nodded in agreement.

As soon as they finished speaking, there was a knock on the door and everyone got quiet. Kakashi looked at the door. "Come in." The door opened an in walked a quiet blonde. He stood at the front of the class.

His unruly soft looking blonde hair and blue eyes screamed innocent. But rest of him screamed badass. He wore a red top that was cut in some places with a black under and his black shorts had cuts on with red under it. The shorts had chains hanging from them and he wore black and red low cut converse. His nails were painted alternating red and black and he had four piercing; two in each ear, one black and the other red. He looked at Kakashi and glared at him.

"O-oh, um… how about you introduce yourself." The blonde kid rolled his eyes and looked at back at the class, glaring at them, daring them to make a sound. When nobody made a sound, he started.

"Okay," his voice was silky and smooth yet dark, "if you any of you make a sound or ask a question, I'm not finishing. And I'm not repeating myself so listen up. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm seventeen and I live alone." He stopped. "Now you can ask questions." Ino raised her hand. "What?"

"How come you came here in the middle of the year?"

"I got expelled from my last school." Kiba raised his hand.

"What for?" Naruto grinned a creepy grin that sent shiver down everyone's back.

"This guy pissed me off so I snapped his neck." With than being said, Naruto walked to the back of the room and sat in an empty seat by the window. _This just might be awesome._

…

**Twinkle: So, do you think I should continue? Regardless of what you say, I'm going to continue anyway but give me your thoughts. Ja!**


	2. Who Is He?

**Twinkle: Okay, I didn't want you guys to wait long so I updated quick. Enjoy this chapter!**

...

When the bell rung, Naruto grabbed his black and red bag before getting up and leaving the classroom. He looked at his schedule and smirked when he saw that he had lunch now. He put his bag in his locker and walked to the lunchroom. He grabbed his lunch from the lunch lady and walked to an empty table before sitting down. He noticed that everyone had got quiet. About a few minutes when he finished, a hand slammed down in front of him. He didn't even flinch. He looked up at the owner of said hand and stared. Neji was his name. "What?" Naruto asked. Neji glared at him.

"This is our table." Neji said. Naruto looked behind him and saw Sasuke and Gaara. Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't see your names on it." Gaara glared at him too.

"We sit here everyday." He said.

"Well I didn't know and, obviously, don't care. But if you want to sit here then sit. Nothing's stopping you." Sasuke started to glared at him also.

"Look punk, this is our table so get your shit and leave or we'll do it for you." Naruto's eyebrow went up again.

"If you're trying to threaten me, it's not working." He scooted down to the edge by the wall. "Now you have all the room you could possibly need." He took his DS Lite out his pocket and started to play rock band.

Sasuke sighed knowing they were not going to get him to move and sat down. His friends gave him a weird look. "It's obvious he's not going to leave and I jst want to eating and get the fuck out of here." The other two sat down and began to eat while occasionally stealing a glance at the blonde. They could here the music over the chatter of the lunchroom.

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

He was mouthing the lyrics to the song and bopping his head to the beat. When the bell rung, he paused the game, put it in his pocket, and threw his plate in the trash before walking out the lunchroom.

…

(A Week Later)

By this time, everybody had stayed clear of Naruto because of his cold nature. Everything was going great until Sakura and Ino had to tell the three most stoic boys a lie about Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, Gaara-kun!" the two girls called. Said three boys looked at them. "The new kid is said he can all of your asses." Gaara and Sasuke didn't change but Neji was outraged. Neji muttered a thanks and the three continued on down to their English class with Anko Mitarashi. When they got in the room, Naruto was no where to be found. About five minutes later Naruto walked in the room.

"Oi gaki!" Anko yelled, "Why the hell are you late?" He didn't answer and walked to his seat in the back. Anko's eye started to twitch. "Okay, since you are late I want you tell us a little bit about your family." Naruto sighed and nodded then look dead at Anko. "Alright, do you live with your parents?'

"No."

"Do you ever talk to your parents?"

"No."

"… Where are your parents?"

"Dead." Anko's eyes widened.

"O-Okay, back to class."

After class was over, Naruto went to his locker and got a duffelbag before walking outside. He opened the duffelbag but it was knocked out his arms when he was slammed up against a wall by the back of the school. He looked at Neji with cold eyes. "What?"

"Don't play dumb, blondie. Sakura said you would kick our asses."

"I never said that." Sasuke kicked the duffelbag that fell to the ground. What they saw made three of the four boys eyes widened. Three guns laid on the ground. They all looked back at Naruto who was not surprised.

"Why the hell do you have guns?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

"It's for a job." Naruto shoved Neji off and put all the guns back in the bag before leaving. The three males stood there frozen.

"What do you think we should do?" Neji asked.

"He didn't threaten us so we shouldn't tell nobody." Gaara said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I say we find out what this job is all about." he said. Gaara nodded while Neji looked at them weirdly.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to ge caught in the cross fire." he said. Gaara smirked at the brunett.

"Then don't come." With that said, the raven and the red head went home.

…

The next day, Sakura and Ino waited for Naruto to see if he got his ass beat. The two didn't like the boy because they thought he was just trying to copy off of the three popular males. When he came in the classroom unharmed, they were furious. Ino got up and stomped over to Naruto. "Naruto-baka," she called, "what happened to Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun, and Neji-kun?" Naruto shrugged before glaring at them.

"Why did you send them after me?" he asked calmly.

"You trying to act like them." Sakura said. Naruto quirked and eyebrow.

"How would you know? You don't if I've been like this my whole life." Ino and Sakura's eyes widened before they blushed in embarrassment. "Exactly." Naruto walked to his seat and sat down. Ino and Sakura sat down near Hinata and Tenten and started to gossip, their embarrassment forgotten.

"Did you hear about the gang that was taken down last night?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah." the other three other girls answered. Hinata spoke up.

"I heard that the group taking them down was called the Yoko Brothers." she said.

"The demon kitsune brothers? What a weird name." Sakura said. Naruto listened with his eyes closed and a small, unnoticeable, smirk on his face.

…

After school that day, Naruto was on his way home when he was shoved in an alley.

"Hey look. It's one of the Yoko Brothers."

…

**Twinkle: Cliffy! Mwahaha! Review!**


	3. Yoko Brothers

**Highschool Gang Wars**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Chapter 3**

…

"Oh look, one of the **Yoko Brothers**."

Naruto looked at the three surrounding him. "Yes, what of it?" he asked.

"Where's your brother?" the first one asked.

"I don't know." Naruto replied, calmly.

"Your brother killed my brother." the second, and shortest, one said.

"Sorry to hear that." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth, Blondie!" the first one yelled as he slammed Naruto up against the building behind them.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked just calm as before.

"Revenge." the third one finally said. Naruto nodded before he disappeared from their view.

"I'm only a highschooler." Naruto said as he reappeared behind the third one and knocked him out with a kick to the back of the head. He disappeared again and punched the first one in the face. He looked at the second. "Tell them." he whispered. His eyes were crimson. "Tell them I'm only a highschool."

The last guy, who was in a trance, nodded before slumping unconscious. Naruto smirked as his eyes returned to normal and walked out the other end of the alleyway.

…

(The Next Day)

In homeroom the next day, Kakashi had brought the TV in the room. "What's the TV doing in here sensei?" Chouji asked.

"I heard an interesting story last night." Kakashi answered. He turned on the TV and pushed the TiVo button before flipping off the lights and lean against the wall.

[Breaking News! We've have clues on the younger member of the **Yoko Brothers**!]

Everyone started to whisper amongst themselves. Sasuke took a glance at Naruto. _I wonder, maybe Naruto is one of them._

[Apparently yesterday, three members of the **Dokuro** group wanted revenge for the murder of Fushin Takio, Fushin Yako's older brother. None of them remembered what the boy looks like but Yako told us the police that found them in an alley that the member they attacked was only in highschool.]

People gasped. This guy was their age? Gaara and Sasuke this time both glance at Naruto who had his arms crossed, his eyes giving away none of his emotions.

[Be on the lookout for this hero. Also yesterday, members from the **Kuro Ookami** group attacked a boy for his money while he was walking home. The other member of the **Yoko Brothers** saved this little boy and gave the five members of the **Kuro Ookami** a good bashing. Yet again, nobody remembers what this member of the **Yoko Brothers** looks like but one of the **Kuro Ookami** told us that the older member of the **Yoko Brothers** is only in college. Please, if you hear this **Yoko Brothers**, we wish repay you.]

Kakashi turned off the TV and rolled it over the back of the room. Just as he sat down and opened his book, the bell rung and everyone piled out the classroom.

…

When Naruto got home, he saw his brother sharpening his one of the many knives he had. "So Kyuubi, saved a little boy, huh? And I thought you were trying to get the bad boy look down." he joked.

"Shut up!" Kyuubi snapped. "I was pissed off and they were just there."

"Of course." Naruto said sarcastically before jogging up the stairs. Kyuubi snorted.

"Stupid Otouto." he said. Kyuubi was a long haired red head with a fiery attitude. He got angry easily and was as sly as a fox. His favorite color was red and he was the more sadictic one of the two brothers, while Naruto on the other hand was the more joking type… except for when he was mad. When his is, he'll make Kyuubi seem like a newborn kitten against a Shinigami.

…

(Unidentified Location)

"We are here to discuss a problem in the gang world; the Yoko Brothers." said a deep voice.

"Now now, no need to be hasty." said another voice with a hiss.

"Why the fuck are we just sitting on our asses? We should just go kill the fuckers now!"

"I agree. I'm tired of waiting."

"Shut up! We need to rob a bank before we can attack. We need money."

"I say we just blow them sky high, un."

"Can we just cut off a limb or so to give them a warning?"

"Hn."

"Can I eat them, leader?"

"We can track them."

"With your paper, origami-chan? Can I go? I'm a good boy!"

"QUIET!" The light came on and a man with orange spiky hair sat in a chair at the head of an oval shaped table. "We'll wait. The Yoko Brothers will no doubt come after us. So we'll wait. Now each of you will put in your input. Hidan, we'll start with you."

"Why the fuck are we going to wait? If what the fuck you say is fucking true, then those pussies aren't ready."

"Kakuzu?"

"We need weapons for this so I say we make some money and wait so we'll be prepared."

"Sasori?"

"I'm tired of waiting for this. There are only two of them."

"Deidara?"

"We should go blow them all up, un."

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Kisame?"

"We should chop off the younger one's leg so he'll be useless."

"Zetsu?"

"I say I should eat them."

"Konan?"

"I could track them."

"Orochimaru?"

"We should sneak attack."

"… Tobi?"

"Tobi will do what leader wants to do because Tobi is a good boy!"

Pein sighed. This was going to take forever.

…

(Abandon Warehouse)

Twelve o'clock Midnight

Nine men were all gathered in a warehouse, mumbling lightly among themselves. In the glint of the moonlight, you could see a picture of skull with a crown on its head. The ten men in this warehouse were the members of the **Oujou **Kokuou**.**

**All talking stopped when a man with snow white hair stepped up to a podium that was in front of them. "In a week, we shall attack the younger member of the **Yoko Brothers**. I have figured out which school he goes to. Any questions?"**

"**Which school is that, Mizuki?" one of the other members asked.**

"**Konoha High School. We'll ambush him as soon as he gets to the school. The students will see who he is and then we'll kill him in front the entire school."**

**The members of this group were Mizuki, Ebisu, Kimimaru, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Juugo, Sakon, Ukon, Fujin, and Raijin. They all had the tattoo of the skull with a crown on their right arm. As they all filed out the warehouse, they missed the slitted crimson eyes that stared at them as they left.**

**...**

Twinkle: Okay, so the plotline is finally starting to pick up. I don't think it'll be that long, maybe fifteen chapters or so. Anyway, review!

**Yoko Brothers** – Demon Kitsune Brothers, Demon Fox Brothers

**Dokuro **– Skull

**Kuro Ookami** – Black Wolf

**Oujou **Kokuou **– Death Kings**

Fujin and Raijin** – The Famous Idiot Brothers**


	4. The Death Kings Strike

**Highschool Gang Wars**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

…

**Twinkle: Thank Kami my writer's block is gone! I would like to thank Narutoluvr9 and fanofmany for the ideas. *hands cookies* Sankyu. *sweatdrop* I was kind of peeved at the lack of reviews. Do you guys not want me to update! T~T Why don't you love meh! Lol! Enjoy the next chapter of HGW!**

**XOX**

The blond badass drove leisurely to school dwelling on what his girly looking brother told him the night before.

Flashback

_After running up stairs into his room, Naruto stripped himself of his clothes and took a shower. He washed his body and got out, dressing in boxers and a T-shirt. He lied in his bed for a few minutes playing Grand Theft Auto 4 before his brother knocked on the door and opened it, not waiting for a reply. The blond paused his game as his brother sat on the bed. "What's up, Kyuubi?" he asked._

"_I just came back from one of the __Oujou____Kokuou meetings. Apparently they're coming to attack you tomorrow at school so I'm coming with you. I can afford to miss a couple minutes of school. But the only problem is the fact that we'll be revealed. What do you think?" Kyuubi asked his younger brother, shining golden eyes staring into ice cold crystal blue ones. Naruto continued to stare at his brother as a smirk started to form across his face._

"_I heard on the news that the city is looking for us so they can 'reward' us. They want to put us in custody, obviously. I sat we show them what were made of. We ain't going down without a fight, bro." Naruto said. Kyuubi smirked also and got off the bed._

"_I'll keep the guns in my bag. You can go to the school armed. But don't shot anybody. They'll find out too quickly and call the police. I want them to come after we killed all them." he said as he walked out the door. Naruto chuckled darkly._

"_Tomorrow shall be interesting." he said._

Flashback End

Naruto smirked at the memory. Nothing felt better than killing a bunch of douche bags.

**XOX**

At the school, things were as they normally were. Sasuke was sitting at a table in the front yard along with the popular kids (the normal rookie fifteen minus Naruto, with Karin and Seigetsu). The girls were talking lightly about one thing or another while the boys played paper football. Sasuke of course wasn't involved along with Gaara, and Neji. Why? Because they were too cool for that. The yard was filled with the talking to the many students and it was peaceful. But all peace must be broken. The second the new blond transfer was about twenty feet into the seventy-five feet wide school yard, all hell broke loose. A car screeched and gunshots were fired. Everyone dropped to the ground immediately while Naruto pull his gun from his bag and cocked it. Juugo and Kidomaru along with about twenty other guys filed into the school yard. The random lackeys grabbed Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Karin and put guns to their heads. Juugo spoke up. "Put the gun down, punk." Naruto snarled and put his finger on the trigger.

"And if I don't?" he challenged. The lackey who had Karin cocked his gun.

"Then I'll have my man blow a bullet through her pretty little head." he said as Karin whimpered, shaking like a leaf as she cried. Naruto dropped the gun to the ground.

"What do you want with them?" he asked even if he already knew the answer.

"We don't want anything to do with these whores. We'll let them go if you come with us nicely… Naruto Uzumaki. Or should I say Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze of the Yoko Brothers." There was a simultaneous gasp. Not only was the blond part of the infamous Yoko Brothers, he was related to the most badass gang leaders in the world, **Sono **Tsuin Chisatsu Namikaze**. "Now come with us."**

"**No!" Naruto objected. Kidomaru smirked cruelly.**

"**Then I guess you wouldn't care if we took these girls back to our base would you?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.**

"**Nope." The four lackeys holding the girls took them towards the back of the school. Kiba jumped up.**

"**Hinata!" he yelled. Juugo aimed the gun at him.**

"**Get back down now, punk." he said. Kiba growled in anger but obliged anyway. It was nothing but quiet as they heard two cars take off down the street. Kidomaru pointed the gun at him now.**

"**I guess since you won't come nicely, we'll just have to-" He didn't get to finish as he was shot in the head. His body fell to the ground with a loud thud in the silence. Juugo looked around frantically before he too was shot in the head. Naruto looked up and smirked. Kyuubi was on top of the building, a smoking gun in hand. At that moment, everything was thrown into chaos. The last sixteen lackeys that were left started shooting at Naruto who dodged everything they threw at him. He caught the Ak-47 that was thrown his way and started shooting down every lackey that was in his path. Kyuubi jumped down from the top of the building, sliding down the shingles before jumping on the ground and running at the other armed man.**

"**Kyuubi!"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Go after the car with girls!" Naruto replied as he shot a man that was tailing his brother. Kyuubi ran towards the back of the school where his car was parked and started it up. He peeled out of the small teachers' lot that was back there. Pushing a button under the radio, the radio flipped around and there was a paper sized panel there instead. **

**{Good morning, Kyuubi-sama. How may I help you?}**

"**Hello there, Suzuka. I need you to find the car connected to this license plate number." he said as he tapped in the number. A few seconds later, there was a ding.**

**{Kyuubi-sama, the car is about .7 miles away from your current position and slowly decreasing. Turn right at the next street.}**

"**Thank you, Suzuka." Kyuubi answered, smirking. **_**Ha! Take that Naruto! I told you having live people to be our GPS systems would benefit us one day!**_** he thought with triumph and smugness.**

XOX

**Naruto shot down the last lackey and quickly rushed to his car. However, before he could pull off, he was interrupt by a call.**

"**Naruto, wait!" He turned to see Sasuke, Kiba, Seigetsu, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru and Sai running towards his car.**

"**What? As you can see, I'm on a tight schedule." he replied.**

"We're going with you." Sasuke declared.

"Why?" Naruto was then grabbed by his collar through the window.

"My cousin is with those people and I'm not about to stand by and let her get hurt!" Neji yelled in his face. His friends were surprised to say in the least. Neji was never the one to lose his cool. Naruto let a smirk spread across his face.

"All you had to do is say that." Naruto said. Seigetsu slid into the front seat from the other side while the others all piled into the back of the surprisingly eight seated car. "Pop the seats forward so three of you can get in the back." Gaara, Kiba, and Sai all got in the third row while Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke sat in the row before them. As soon as the doors closed, Naruto smirked. "Put your seat belts on and hold on tight ladies. Thank you for riding Speed Demon Naruto." With that being said, Naruto pulled straight out the parking lot, shifting everybody to the right. Naruto pushed the same button Kyuubi had, and watched as the panel flipped over.

{Yo!}

"Hey Sanomaru." Naruto replied.

{So what's up?}

"I need you to contact Kyuubi."

{Will do man.} They waited a minute before they heard the red-head's voice ring out through the car.

|'Sup bro.|

"You got trail on the cars?"

|Of course.| Kyuubi said, mock hurt in his voice. |Do you not have faith in me?|

"You're such a drama queen." Naruto answered, rolling his eyes. A map phased over the windshield. "I take it Kyuubi's the fox head moving on the screen, the lackeys are the little 'Bad Guys' icon, and I'm the black car?"

{Yup.}

"Childish." He smirked. "I like it." Before anyone could say anything, Sanomaru interrupted.

{Dude, you got a calls from Shukaku, Yugito, Bake, Igame, Roshi, Saru, Han, Auma, Utakata, Kuji, Fu, Killer Bee, and Gyu.}

"What did they want?"

{They had information. Fu's on the phone now. I'll transfer.} True to his word, a few seconds later they heard a female's voice.

[Naruto.]

"What's up Fu?"

|The sky.|

"Nobody asked you Kyuubi. Go away. I'll see you when I get there."

|Fine. Party pooper.| Kyuubi disappeared.

[It's about the Oujou Kokuou.]

"What about them?"

[They've been taken over by the Akatsuki.] Naruto gritted his teeth and growled loudly.

"Have they taken over the building the two cars are heading to now?" he asked angrily. _Haku._

[Yes.]

"Well that just means that we'll have to make sure they don't get there." The other male teens of the car watched as the blond's eyes bled red over their normal cerulean.

[I guess I'll be going now.]

"Sanomaru, tell Kyuubi that I'm taking a shortcut and about the Akatsuki."

{Can do, dude. And man? Don't let your memories of get in the way of your passion. You know Haku would hate it.}

The only response the tightening of Naruto's grip on the steering wheel.


	5. Author's Note: Not Ending, Rewrite

Authors Note

Hello, this is The Boarxx and I have to say that I am sorry...

…

…

…

…

…

…

FOR WRITING SUCH SHITTY STORIES!

Nothing, and I mean nothing, can make up for the bad quality of my ongoing stories so therefore, everything, excluding the already completed stories, will be re-written. Getting up to speed will not be hard for some stories, but other's plots will be changed and others may be dropped all together.

The only story I am considering to drop is What Pushed Us Away, Brought Us Together. That is the only story and even then, I'm still pending.

Now, high school has started and I will be on a tighter schedule so one to three stories will be updated once every week. So the maximum wait between stories may be a month or six weeks. The current stories will be up for your enjoyment, or cringing agony, until I catch up to the point its current residing, or the same number of chapters.

The inspiration for this change is that about a month ago, I was going through my profile and looking at which story I should update first when I realized how terrible, though that doesn't even cut it, the grammar, plot, and overall writing style was.

I will have another poll on my profile so you may choose which stories I should take off my page when I update them and which stories I should leave for others to read.

_Problems/Changes With My Stories_

-Finally Ninja

In Finally Ninja, which quite personally I think can stand a name change, the first chapter is only 7k words because of the lyrics. That's basically the entire chapter. Also the concept of ninja becoming so from high school is absurd. So Finally Ninja WILL NOT be the continuation of Naru's Lover, but more like and alternate universe kind of second story and both can be read alone.

-I'm So Sick

I started the 300 word prelude and I haven't touched it since. I may drop I'm So Sick or I may start it because I have a fairly good plot in my head but I'm mostly thinking about the sequel rather than the first story. In that story, Naruto, who yes again is a girl, goes by the name of Hitoaimaru and she related to Kyuubi. Other than that, I'm not saying a thing. But again, it's a chance I might not start that one. The prelude will stay up though.

-With Evil Intentions Comes Slightly Evil Responsibilities

This story is kind of an extra and people who have funny ideas for the Akatsuki but no story to put them in, I will gladly take them because I have serious writers block when it comes to that one. It will not be taken down but ideas will be accepted. :)

-Highschool Gang Wars

I don't know what I was thinking when I chose to wrote that story. I have no plot, AT ALL, and nothing to inspire me to update it but if you have ideas, please do tell.

-Naruko: Sono Kouhi Oujou

This is one of my particularly good stories so I probably won't take this one down but I am going to re-write it and post them all at once so when you see new chapters in your email, please do read the story from the beginning. It is my most subscribed story and most reviewed and I love it. 111 reviews is an accomplishment for me. I hope that one day, that story will be the story that has at least 500 reviews when I'm finished with it. Thank you for all your support and good reviews to that story. :)

-The Akatsuki Duo

I am going to keep this story up as well and edit the story from there. The plot sucks and I drifted far away from where I originally hoped to take the story I will start a new and hope not to mess up the plot again so there will be another story up with the exact same name only the summaries will be different and one of them will say re-write in the summary.

-What Forces Us Away Brings Us Together

Ugh. I look at this story and I cringe. This WILL be going under complete reconstruction and WILL be taken down after I finish the rewrite. This story is all twisted backwards and confusing, even to myself, the writer. I can write better than some of the 18-19 year old seniors at my school and I just feel that this is a shame to my writing abilities.

-Tokyuumi: The Beautiful Ninth Child

This is another story I like but I feel I should go more in depth about just why Kitsuki left Konoha and things like that. This one isn't that bad for it's first few chapters but I feel I could do much MUCH better.

-Hiding in Hellschool

I'm going to do some fixing up in the beginning and go more into detail about Naruto's family's powers and her powers as well. Other than that, the plot needs some tweaking here and there.

Right so that's all, the poll is up so go vote please. If you don't have an account and wish to place a vote, or have ideas for me please do PM me. Any questions, PM as well. I am also looking for a job as a beta because I tend to learn from others small mistakes and reading others stories. Please and thank you. :)

~TheBox


	6. I'm Sorry

**Dear Beloved Readers,**

**I am very sorry it has come to this. Unfortunately, I have lost all will to complete my stories. I'm so very sorry. I know I will get a lot of hate reviews and PMs but I can't continue. In my opinion, my plots are going somewhere I can't find. I apologize with all my heart. Now then, I will, however, continue The Queen of Death or Sono Kouhi Oujou, because it's my most famous story. I'm also thinking about starting a new story that is normal Naruto not female Naruto.**

**My stories are up for adoption. I will keep them on my profile as proof that they are my story. Message me if you would like to adopt a story. If I allow you to adopt it, it is REQUIRED that you give me credit, either in the summary or at the beginning of the story.**

**If I'm notified that someone has taken my story without permission or has not given me credit, I will get you removed from FanFiction completely for plagiarism. I want my credit and it's not hard to give. Remember; message me if you want to adopt my story. **

**-TheBox**


End file.
